She likes who?
by youroneNonly
Summary: Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. What will happen when she falls for two boys? Who will she choose? r&r plz.


**This is my first fanfic... so if you have any suggestions it would help me out a lot.... Like for a title...  
  
Thanks, Angela, for helping me with this fanfic....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.... Unfortunately.... Just the plot...  
  
Now to the story...  
**

"RON!" Hermione screamed. "What the hell are you doing in here?!?! GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron managed to say before Hermione slam the door to her room. Ron had popped in (literally) to visit Hermione and caught her at a bad time. Particularly when she had just got out shower and was putting on her robe. She had leaned against the door flushed with embarrassment from Ron seeing her in her 'unmentionables'.  
  
It was the summer before Hermione's seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She was determined to change her image as a bookworm. She wanted to be a BEAUTIFUL bookroom. She had tried to tame her wild mane and managed to get into spiraled curls that fell casually over her shoulders, she also had dyed her hair a unique rose color that blended in perfectly with her light brown hair. She had gotten in shape by joining her swim team at the local pool, so she was fit.  
  
Hermione had changed quickly into a pair of low jeans and a tanktop, walkiing out of her room ready to lecture Ron on popping in on people like that, but he wasn't there. Hermione walked down the stairs expecting him to be sitting in the living room or the kitchen.  
  
Maybe he left, she thought. She sighed heavily, opening the front door to get the mail. There stood Ron blushing. "I thought maybe the door would have been better..." Ron mumbled looking down. "Sorry for walking in on you..."  
  
"It's ok," Hermione chuckled walking out on to the porch of her Victorian style house. "I'm sure you didn't see anything."(Of course he didn't see anything..wink..wink). But Ron wasn't listening.  
  
He was staring Hermione, noticing the change that she had gone through this summer.  
  
Ron POV

I think I am hallucinating. This girl that's standing in front of me can't be Hermione who has bushy brown hair. Hermione with her color coded studying charts. Maybe its her long lost cousin or something... No, it was Hermione with her amazing hazel eyes and slightly freckled nose. She was different, not just her looks, but the way she had more confidence in her walk. She knew she was pretty and was not afraid to show it. Boy, was she beautiful.   
  
She was absolutely glowing with radiance.  
  
(A/N: Actually its Hermione's wand in her back pocket, she forgot to turn off her lumos charm, but Ron doesn't know that ;-)  
  
"How have you been?" I snapped out of my trance hearing hermione's beautiful voice. She gave a hug and pecked my cheek, which made me go weak in the knees. "It's so good seeing you!" she said pulling away.  
  
"Its nice seeing you too, Hermione," I said weakly watching her retreat into the cool air of her house.  
  
End Ron POV  
  
"Ron, could you grab the mail for me, please?" Hermione asked turning around to go to the kitchen.  
  
Ron looked around the front door and found a mail slot with mail peeking out. He grabbed the bundle of mail and walked inside careful to take of his hoes to not dirty the Granger's cream colored carpet. He walked across the extensive living room to the kitchen. All the appliances in her kitchen, which consisted of a microwave, refrigerator, and cordless phone (which Ron encountered with once in his 4th year). He lay the mail on the counter, inspecting the fridge.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said turning from the stove with a kettle. She picked up the mail and quickly flipped through it. "Bills, bills, bills, magazine. That dress is sooooo CUTE!!!!" Hermione said flipping through the magazine.  
  
"Hey, did you get your Hogwart's letter yet?" Ron asked peering into the fridge.  
  
"Oh, no not yet. Maybe it's still in here." Hermione shuffled around the mail until she found a familiar looking envelope. It was quite heavy, so she quickly opened the envelope to cure her curiousity.  
  
"Guess what, Ron?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to be head girl!!!" Hermione showed him her silver badge.  
  
"That's great, Hermione!! Always thought you would be head girl! With your grades and bossy attitude-"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said quietly  
  
"You'll never guess who is Head Boy..."  
  
"Who-"  
  
SLAM   
  
Ron and Hermione jumped at the sound of the door.  
  
Worse things that could happen to Hermione this year... living with the git, getting along with the ferret, starting to like her worst enemy, FALLING IN LOVE WITH HEAD BOY!!!!! How will the he react? r&r plz!


End file.
